The Hunger Games GLEE
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: 16 Year old Rachel Berry volunteers for her 12 year old sister Beth in the 45th Annual Hunger Games Sam Evens gets reaped along side her will their Love story turn out like Katniss and Peeta's or will they just turn on each other. Rated T for the Hunger Games. ON HOLD.


The Hunger Games a Glee version

Summery: District 4 tribute Rachel Berry volunteers for her 12 year old sister Beth Berry and in the 45th Hunger Games Sam Evans get's reaped along side her, will they turn out like Katniss and Peeta or will they just turn on each other. (before Katniss and Peeta time)

Rachel's POV :

I woke up to hear my 12 year old sister screaming, of coarse why wouldn't she be screaming it's her 1st reaping I walk/run to her 'It's Okay you were dreaming, just dreaming'  
'It was me, Rachel it was me' then I say soothingly 'Beth, it's your 1st year their not gonna pick you ok no try to go too sleep' Beth nods and whispers in my ear to sing

'Under the willow,  
where secrets lay and the grass forms a pillow,

Next to the Ocean,  
sleeping on sand where your troubles, wash away,  
sleeping soundly little lamb

Under the sunshine,  
sleeping on hay,  
Your love is mine for-ever always'

I smile at Beth and say 'You try and remember that song,I've gotta go' 'Where?' She asks confused 'I just gotta go Beth, I'll be back I love you' I say as I walk out of the room I put on my hunting boots at the door along with my mothers old hunting coat she used too wear before she died.  
As I walk out of the house I see the fisherman going out to sea I wonder what it's like in other districts in the morning I go over a list of what the other districts do:

District 1: luxury items

District 2: manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers.

District 3: Electronics and explosives

District 4: Sea-food and nets

District 5: power

District 6:transportation

District 7:lumber

District 8:production of textiles

District 9:Grain.

District 10:Livestock

District 11:agriculture

District 12:Coal and mining

Then theres the Capitol the place where children are spoiled brats and where the adults are useless morons I used too scare my father to death with the things I blurted out about the capitol.

AT THE FIELD/CLEARING

I carefully examen the area around me then I see it a Deer I raise my bow and arrow to strike until I hear my best friends Santana and Noah Shout 'ALRIGHT Rachie' the deer ran away 'DAMN YOU TWO' I say in a ferocious whisper they start laughing I glare at them and they shut up but it's clear their that the deer is gone I guess I'll just hit a squirrel or a rabbit or something anyway back to my friends

Santana Lopez : Best girl - friend not like that we've known each other forever we used to go hunting with my Mother. And by the way she may be a pretty face but she's got a fierce personalty she's the most loyal person I know she also knows a language that has been gone for centuries known as Spanish

Noah Puckerman : Best guy - friend I only met him when I was 12 we instantly bonded when my mother died Santana and Noah comforted me so I knew he was the caring and kind one either though he looks tough.

JUST BEFORE THE REAPING

'See you later. Noah, Santana wear something nice' I say they smirk at me and leave.  
When I walk through the door and I see Beth in my old reaping outfit a very light pink blouse, a floral skirt, anckle socks and some flat ballet shoes.  
'Aww look at you, you look beautiful Beth' I say while crouching down too her level she smiles at me then I say 'Anyway I gotta get dressed'

AT THE REAPING

Me and Beth walk to the front desk where you get signed in we walked to where you go through to the town square then Beth started freaking out so I pull her aside and say 'Shh shh it's okay don't freak out you'll be fine just fine go stand with your friends and I'll find you later okay' she seems a little more calm then walked to her friends : Eve Puckerman, Adabella Lopez and Victoria White.  
Then our escort comes up onto the stage she's a VERY bubbly lady 'Welcome,welcome Happy Hunger Games and remember it doesn't matter where you place but the getting there was Fun'  
Zestallia Thorpal (A/N I thought of the name NO ONE STEAL IT carry on reading =^.^= ) greets with her stupid catch phrase.  
'Now the time has come to select one brave Man and women for the honer of reprizenting district 4 in the 45th Annual Hunger Games, as usual Ladies first' She digs in the bowl with her blue tinted Hand when she finally picks one I pray that it's not me 'Beth Berry' It's thismoment my world stops Beth's name 1 slip in thousands it's her's I catch a glimpse of her walking up to the stage Santana's holding my hand I shake it of and run too where Beth is and I scream 'I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!' Beth and Santana look at me with a scared expression the peacekeepers try to move Beth back where the 12 year old girls are but she runs to me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist and screams that I can't go Noah comes forward and takes her off of me while she screams 'NO,NO!' I walk up to the stage where Zestallia is and she asks 'What's your name dear ?' I roll my eyes and look like I'm not intrested and say 'Rachel Berry' She smiles at me like a crazy person,oh wait she is crazy 'Well I bet my lipstick thats your sister.'  
I give her a 'Duh' look she just babbles on 'And now for the boys' she doesn't dig around as much 'Sam Evans'

One thing I knew is that the getting there will not be fun for me.


End file.
